Hex a rewrite
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: A little bit of a rewrite to the way i wish things had gone between Cassie and Azazeal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my plot tweaks. (Warning no beta in dire need of one) let me know what you think.**

Cassie looked out of her bed room window staring blankly across the field Thelma was babbling about something god knows what, since she had found the vase in the storage building of the school she had been have the strangest feelings.

That night when Cassie laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes she saw the lake from outside but staring up at her from under the water was the most shocking blue eye "She killed me so he could live, don't let history repeat itself."

"Cassie…. CASSIE," it was Thelma shaking her awake "thank god I was one step away from throwing a jug of water in your face." Cassie watched as her extravert roommate flit about the room getting ready for lessons.

Cassie had spent most of her day in a daze she kept hearing her name whispered by a voice she didn't recognise, so when she reached her room she collapsed on her bed closing her eyes just for a second, when she opened her eyes again she was laying by the lake her hand dangling into water she felt eyes on her thinking it was just one of her class mates she turned to see a tall dark haired man staring at her "Are you ok Miss?" She smiled and nodded getting herself up from the ground "Yes thank you." He nodded and turned to walk away Cassie couldn't felt a sense of connection to the man "I never got your name?" He turned back to her with a smile which she found both alluring and repulsive "It is Azazeal and you?" she blush for some unknown reason "It's Cassie Hughes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my plot tweaks. (Warning no beta in dire need of one) let me know what you think.**

Azazeal had learnt from his mistakes he would eases his way into Cassie's life , yes it would take longer but he would be sure then she wouldn't leave him and his task would be complete. He knew Rachel would try to warn her away by haunting the poor girl but that would work in his favour all he needed now was a willing sacrifice to help bring him back to full strength and he had just the person as he watch the dark head girl bound up to his Cassie, he just needed to find away of doing with out making Cassie hate him.

"Cassie there you are I was worried," Thelma stated launching herself at Cassie as Thelma hugged Cassie she saw a dark haired man staring at her the man gave her the creeps "Cassie who is that?" she said pointing at the man "Oh that's Azazeal he just stopped to see if I was ok." Cassie wondered passed Thelma leaving her watching the stranger bemused. When Thelma walked back into their shared room she watched Cassie as she always did it was hard not to she was in love with Cassie and she knew deep down Cassie loved her to even if she didn't realise yet.

Cassie sat brushing her hair trough thinking back on how strange her day had been first she had found a strange blue vase behind a filthy plank of wood in a storage building, then she had heard someone whispering her name and then Azazeal a stranger she felt drawn to but utterly afraid of her mind told her to be afraid but her heart said to get closer to him which was stupid because in all likely hood she would never see him again.

Azazeal stood under the hanging tree watching Cassie's room watching her absent mindedly brush her hair, whilst he thought of a way to get rid of th dark haired girl who followed his Cassie like a lost pup.

Cassie woke up with the sun just poking through the curtains she leaned over to check the time, ughr it was only 5:30 in the morning why was she even awake at this impious hour well at least she could shower before the rest of the student body woke up. Once showered and dressed she sat fiddling with her hair when she heard an almighty crash she turned to see her roommate in an undignified lump of body parts and blankets on the flour which caused her to brake out in a fit of laughter followed by her getting hit in the head by a pillow throw by said roommate who was now sat upright dazedly staring at her

"Go get showered Thelma we have a few hours before breakfast" which earned her a grunt and a slowly moving roommate. Once Thelma had gone Cassie decided to straiten her hair and give herself a platted head band she had chosen a simple black skater skirt and white T-shirt with a black cardigan for warmth. "Cassie have you seen…" her roommate started to ask when she stopped and starred at Cassie "What?" Cassie asked "Thelma." She said waving in front of her face "Sorry, you look good today." Cassie blushed and smiled "Thanks, you need to get ready we have 30 minuets till breakfast and you know how cranky you get when you don't get breakfast." Thelma just poked her tongue out at Cassie causing both girls to giggle.

Once Thelma had finally gotten ready both girls made their way down to the dining hall and to the usual bench when Cassie suddenly felt a cold shiver and the whispering start up again but this time it wasn't her name it was Azazeal's the stranger who had stopped to see if she was ok, maybe she was becoming like her mother and going crazy and she was hearing the voice say his name because he had been so kind to her so she chose to ignore the voices and carry on as normal "So Cassie you in for this party this weekend?" Cassie just nodded she had no interest in going but if it kept Thelma happy then she would go. Once her and Thelma she found her eyes wondering to Troy the guy she had been crushing on since she joined this school to find him staring right back at her, she snapped her head back as fast as she could he must think she was such a freak staring at him.

After breakfast Cassie and Thelma made their way to their first class which was English, Cassie loved English and literature but her head just wasn't in it today she kept daydreaming about Azazeal so when it came time to move to her next lesson she wondered off in the direction of town only to walk past a white car parked on the edge of the road "You don't know anything about cars do you?" she turned to see Troy stood there she shock her head "Great I am goanna have to call out a mechanic." She smiled "Have you got the choke out?" he nodded "Then you probably flooded the engine." He looked terrified "Is that bad?" she shook her head "No give it 15 minutes and it will be fine." She smiled and carried on walking as she got closer to town the same white car pulled up next to her "Wanna lift?" She shook her head "No I'm ok thanks." He looked at her "Sure? It's got air conditioning, heated seats…" she giggled "Troy it's a fiesta." He laughed "so you getting in or what?" giggling she got into the car both of them oblivious to the tall dark haired stranger watching them both.

**Please do leave me a comment to let me know what you think thanks Hannah.**


End file.
